Blood Traitor
by Lady Loophole
Summary: Addie is finally off to Hogwarts. She has all the normal fears of not making friends, being in Slytherin, or not fitting in. But in the magical world, nothing is easy and Addie is a Lestrange. Addie show's everybody she's not like her parents, pulls pranks, and falls in love along the way. Join Addie in her quest for as much normalcy as she can get. Rated T for language in later ch
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my OC…obviously. **

**A/N: I'm working on Ch. 2 of Shooting Star for all my old readers. Just cuz I'm doing this doesn't mean I've quit my other stories. It just means I have writers block. Also, the Reading the Books thing is a lot harder than it looks. I almost had the next chapter of The Host ready and I lost it…so yeah. Enjoy. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Get in Slytherin," Lucius Malfoy said as a goodbye.

Addie Phoenix Lestrange was eleven, which meant she was going to be starting as a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Of course, both her parents were sent to Azkaban when she was young, so she grew up at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa were constantly trying to get Addie to believe that Muggleborns were horrible and that Purebloods were all powerful and should be in Slytherin. Addie refused to believe that, much to the disgust of the Malfoys.

Addie preferred having fun no matter who it was with. She was a Metamorphagus, so she liked to stand out from the Malfoys as much as possible. Her bright sapphire eyes already helped so she changed her black hair to have blue streaks in it to match her eyes. She wore bright colored robes and made her nails bright blue. As her final act of rebellion, she wanted to be in Gryffindor. Actually, anything but Slytherin really.

Addie was standing by the fireplace, about to floo to King's Cross so she could catch the Hogwarts Express. She had two pets instead of just one. She had a black cat named Nightshade and snowy owl named Aurora. Not that she really needed the owl. She didn't have any friends and her family hated her for her choices. She wanted one anyway though. She guessed she could let other people use Aurora. She saw Aurora and had to have her. The same thing happened for Nightshade. It didn't matter, the Lestranges were filthy rich and she was the only one who could use the vault.

She dragged her trunk and pets into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the flames, and yelled, "Platform 9 ¾!"

The flames went green and her world spun, she saw the other gates whirl by, and finally stumbled out onto the platform. She saw multiple people her age hugging their families' good bye and sighed. Her parents probably wouldn't love her even if they weren't in Azkaban. Stupid pureblood pride, she thought.

Addie purposely found an empty compartment near the end of the train and put her cat and owl in first. She tried to push her trunk in but couldn't lift it. She considered taking out her wand and using the levitation spell but decided against it. She had practiced it in her room and mastered it along with a few other spells over the summer when she got bored.

All of a sudden, Addie felt both of her shoulders being tapped. She spun around and saw two identical red haired boys grinning at her.

"Would you like some help?" one asked.

"Yes please," Addie replied gratefully.

"We can't help but help a damsel in distress," the other said.

The two boys heaved the trunk up and shoved it in the corner of the compartment and then put their trunks in.

"Mind if we sit with you?" The second twin asked.

"No. Go ahead," Addie said.

"I'm George," The first twin said.

"And I'm Fred," The second told her winking.

"Weasley," They finished together.

"I'm Addie."

"No last name?" George teased.

"Not telling," She knew people would hate if they knew her name right away. She wanted to make friends first.

"Why do you have two animals?" Fred pointed to her cat and owl.

Addie took Nightshade out of her carrier and put her on her lap.

"I just felt like it," she replied, stroking the cat's fur, "Her name's Nightshade. And my owl is Aurora."

"We don't have a pet. Our brother Percy just has a stupid rat. Yay," George said sarcastically.

"You can use Aurora if you want. I don't have many people to write to," Addie realized what she said and pursed her lips.

Fred seemed to see she didn't mean to say the last part and ignored it, "Thanks. For that, we'll spare you some on our pranks."

Addie grinned mischievously, "Ha! You prank me and I'll prank you back. That's just a warning."

"Oooh, Gred look! We have another prankster," George announced.

"Why yes Forge, it seems we do. Doesn't it, Addie dear?" Fred agreed.

"I think you may be right my darling," Addie giggled.

"Not that I don't like my hair, but you're lucky. You can dye your hair!" George said.

"I don't dye my hair," Addie said.

"So you're saying you were born with blue hair?" Fred asked skeptically.

"Technically, yes. What are your favorite colors?" Addie inquired.

"Red and gold," the twins said together.

Addie concentrated for a second and then her hair was striped red and gold.

"Awesome!" the twins announced.

The door slid open to reveal a boy with dreadlocks.

"What's awesome? I'm Lee Jordan, the epitome of awesome." he asked, then saw Addie's hair, "Sweet! Gryffindor colors!"

Addie changed her hair back to the way it was before as Lee sat next to Addie. The boys gaped at her.

"How did you do that?!" Lee yelled.

"I'm a Metamorphagus. My cousin's one too."

"Cool. What house do you want to be in? I want to be a Gryffindor," Lee told them.

"Where the brave of heart dwell! That's the place for us. All Weasleys go there," the twins announced.

"Gryffindor. Basically anywhere but Slytherin really. All my family's been there and their rotten," Addie told them.

"Come on, what's your last name, Addie dear? We're all friends here," Fred coaxed.

That's what did it for Addie; no one had ever called her a friend. Not even to bribe her.

She took in a deep breath, "I'm Addie Phoenix…Lestrange…" she sighed looking at the ground. They were sure to hate her now.

Lee raised his eyebrows and the twins looked surprised.

"Are you sure? You're too funny to be a Lestrange," Lee asked.

"What I want to know is how she turned out…normal," Fred wondered.

"It must have been hilarious to pull pranks on Death Eaters," George said.

Addie looked up slowly, a smile spreading across her face and her eyes lighting up. They didn't hate her! They still wanted to be her friend!

The door slid open again to show a boy with brown hair and pale skin with a sneer on his face. He grabbed Addie's wrist and yanked her up causing the other boys to jump up.

"Come on Addie. Come sit with me and Selwyn instead of a bunch of filthy blood traitors," The boy ordered.

"Let me go Rosier! I rather sit with the 'filthy blood traitors' than pure idiots who don't know how to say 'please'," Addie retorted.

Rosier raised his eyebrows, "Suit yourself. You know you can't make friends for the life of you. When they ditch you don't come crawling to me."

Addie yanked her wrist free, "I rather be alone than hang out with the likes of you. Get out Rosier."

"I warned you. The Malfoys won't be happy about this," Rosier said as he turned to leave.

"Like I care what they think of me. I'd have been better off in an orphanage!" Addie exclaimed as she slammed the door.

Addie sat down, crossed her arms, and huffed, looking out the window at the windows going by. The boys looked at her with wide eyes.

"That girl has attitude," Lee whispered to the twins.

"I can hear you," Addie growled.

Lee leaned away from her as the twins snickered.

"I like girls with an attitude," Fred whispered to his brother.

George turned to him and wagged his eyebrows' at Fred. Fred just slapped his arm.

Addie turned her head curious, "Why did you hit him?"

"Who, moi?" Fred asked innocently pointing to himself.

"Yes, you."

"I'm completely innocent," Fred said looking mock-horrified.

Addie snorted, "When pigs fly, I'll believe that."

"We're magical you know…" George defended his brother.

"Fine, when my mother isn't a crazy lunatic."

"You wound me so Addie darling," Fred said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Mmhmm. Good for you. I'm going to go change into my robes."

Addie left the compartment to change while the others changed too.

A few minutes after Addie got back; they arrived at Hogwarts and saw a half-giant calling over the first years. Addie, Lee and the twins got in one boat and enjoyed the scenery. A strict woman called Professor McGonagall took them to the Great Hall and pulled open the door for them to be Sorted.


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I live in America. I'm not filthy rich. I'm a teenager. I obviously don't Harry Potter. Addie's mine though. Keep your dirty paws off her.**

**A/N: Btw, Mermaid Alice Princess is up for adoption. PM if you want it. I'll let you know if you can it. I'm so disappointed in myself- I told myself I'd never put a story up for adoption or do an A/N as an update. You can see how well that worked out for M.A.P. *sigh*I've been attacked by so many plot bunnies it's not funny. It's getting on my nerves. I have so many ideas and I can't get them all down. Okay, enough of my rant and on to the story! Enjoy! **

___**Chapter 2**_

When the door opened to the Great Hall, Addie nervously smoothed her hair and robes. All the people turned to look at the group of first years. She could see the girls giggling and whispering. She could some of the boys placing on who would go where and the rest…eating, of course. Some of the Ravenclaws had books under the table and were reading. That reminded Addie of herself. She liked to read a lot(not textbooks of course, those were _dreadful_). Addie barely noticed as the hat sung a song.

"You will come up and put on the hat. It will choose whether you go to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin," McGonagall was saying. She pulled out a parchment and started reading off it, "Brandon, Elizabeth!"

A short brown curly uneven hair and glasses walked up to hat calmly, looking bored. She placed the hat on her head and it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" almost instantly.

"Carlson, Amanda!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Emerson, Leo!" was the first Slytherin.

Addie was even more nervous. What if she was put in Slytherin? Soon the fear was actually visible on her face. Fred noticed it and nudged her arm, "As long as you don't turn evil, I'll still hang out with you. But you'll probably be Gryffindor. When you get Gryffindor, you can go to our brothers Charlie and Percy if you want. They're red-heads too. Easy to spot."

Addie smiled at him in thanks. She was a little less nervous then, not much, just a little.

"Johnson, Angelina!" A pretty dark skinned girl became the first Gryffindor.

"Jordan, Lee!" The hat barely touched his head before announcing, "GRYFFINDOR!" as well.

"Kavaslaki!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lestrange, Addie!" Some people looked up startled, not knowing they had a daughter. Others shot her nasty looks.

Addie ignored those looks and walked with her head held high. It didn't matter what others thought of her. Fred said he would still be her friend and that probably meant George would too. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes.

_A Lestrange, eh? _

_I hate that name._

_Really now? That's interesting. You're smart, but not quite enough for Ravenclaw. Loyal, but haven't had a chance to show it and not quite for you. You're cunning, yes._

_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. _Addie pleaded the hat.

_Slytherin could do great things for you. Are you sure?_

_Yes! Of course I'm sure! No, I was lying. _She told the hat sarcastically. 

_I get it. If not Slytherin then you most certainly belong in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The rest of the school was shocked into complete silence. A daughter of Black's and Lestrange's in Gryffindor? Everyone was certain she would be a Slytherin. Lee finally started clapping and the rest of the Gryffindors joined in hesitantly. Addie quickly walked over to the Gryffindor and sat next to the older red head with Lee in front of her. Angelina Johnson was sitting next to him. Addie faintly heard an Alicia Spinnet become a Gryffindor and sit next to Angelina. She heard Rosier and Selwyn become Slytherin as some of the other Gryffindors shot her wary glances.

Fred and George quickly became Gryffindors and sat on Addie's other side.

"Hello Charlie and-"

"Percy. I must say-"

"It's wonderful-"

"To join you in-"

"This wonderful house."

"Have you met Addie yet?"

"Guess what?

"She's very evil." Fred said.

"Totally evil!"

"Like a muggle witch!"

"Shut up!" Addie told them.

They just grinned at her and Lee was cracking up.

The elder Weasley brother rolled his eyes at his younger brother's tactics at lightening the mood. He put his hand out for her to shake and smiled at the girl, "Hi. I'm Charlie. I'm a seventh year. You obviously know these prats." He gestured to the twins who faked identical looks of outraged offense.

"Hello Addie," the other brother said pompously, leaning around Charlie to extend his hand, "I'm Percy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm a third year."

"It's nice to meet you both," Addie beamed. Hopefully the rest of the house would be just as accepting-or at least not gits about it.

"Welcome to or back to Hogwarts everybody. I'll spare you the speech for now. So I just have a few words before the feast. Baddle! Twidder! Squiggle! Lomp! Tuck in!" Dumbledore told the school.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Addie settled for clapping and raising her eyebrows.

"That was odd," she commented as food appeared on the table. She grabbed some fruits and a piece of meat.

"It always is," Charlie told her, "That's just the way he is. He's brilliant though."

Addie looked at Dumbledore and saw him smiling faintly at her with an amused twinkle in his eye. She believed Charlie; he just looked wise and powerful.

"Who's that? Lee asked, not all being subtle in pointing to a greasy haired, hooked nosed, man in black.

Charlie started to say, "Professor-", but Addie cut him off.

"Severus Snape," Addie said in a disgusted tone, "I should give him a bottle of shampoo one day."

"How do you know him?" Percy asked interested as Charlie snickered.

"He's my cousin, Draco's godfather. He comes by occasionally."

"Draco…?" The twins question.

"Malfoy. I have to live with those wackos," Addie sighed, "They keep trying to brainwash me to no avail of course. I, in turn, try to show them my ways." Addie smiled mischievously, "I rebel in every way possible of course. Crazy colors and embarrassing them in front of guests."

Addie then remembered something, concentrated, and turned her hair red with gold stripes. She changed one eye red and the other gold. She made her nails alternate between red and gold. Everybody around her turned to gawk.

"What d'ya think?" Addie asked her new friends brightly.

"Flashy-" Lee.

"Bright-" Charlie.

"Different-" Percy.

"Awesome!" Fred and George of course.

"You're a Metamorphagus aren't you?" Charlie asked her, "My friend Tonks is one."

"Yes I am. I love Dora. Her clumsiness is hilarious. The Narcissist drops me off at Aunt Dromeda's place sometimes," Addie smiled at the memories.

"The Narcissist? Dromeda? How come you can call her Dora? Doesn't she hex you?"

"I'm her beloved cousin. She would never hex me. My mother's sisters," Addie explained, "are Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda married a muggleborn and therefore disowned. Dromeda's the nice one. The Narcissist gives up on me sometimes." She laughed to herself.

"Nice-", George said.

"We approve," Fred grinned.

After the feast and being lead into the Gryffindor Common Room through the Fat Lady where the password was "Patronus", Fred, George, Lee, and Addie were discussing what pranks they could do in a corner.

"We have some Dungbombs," George told them.

"I'm still for giving Sevvy some shampoo," Addie voiced. "Wait! I've got it!" And she told them her idea. Her response was eagerly nodded heads. They set off to put their plan together.

**A/N: I really don't mind constructive criticism. I actually like it. Please, help me out. I already know what I'm doing for the prank! Mwahahahahahaha! Now that I've got that out, N. E. Person, do you recognize your person. Sorry, you were just briefly mentioned. Okay, not really sorry. Hahaha! **** Please review, follow, favorite, and whatever-you people get it. That was probably my quickest update ever. Yay me! Merlin, I need to stop talking to myself! Crap! I can hear you laughing N. E. Person! **

***N. E. Person slaps me in the head and tells me to get a grip, shut up, and move on***

**Me: Thanks for that jerk. I have a bruise now. And I'm just getting over a double bruise. Yes, they exist. Thanks for reading and possibly ignoring my pointless rambling. Sorry, I have no one to listen to them now so I'm taking them out here. Sorry. Shutting up and good bye! ;)**

** ~Lady Loophole~**


	3. First Half of First Year

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl who wrote fanfiction. Her username was Lady Loophole. She very unfortunately did not own Harry Potter. But she did own Addie. The end.**

Addie's first week was going really well. She got along with the girl's in her dorm, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Amy Rainer. There was a funny bookworm in their year too that she occasionally talked too. His name was Marcus Pringle. He read a lot but was a good friend. She was friends with a Ravenclaw bookworm, Elizabeth Brandon, who liked to be called Catherine-her middle name. Elizabeth tended to use a lot of sarcasm and was good for a laugh.

Her favorite teacher was Professor McGonagall. She liked transfiguration a lot. She noticed that Fred and George grinned mischievously a lot in that class as well as in charms. Flitwick was nice but had a squeaky voice that got on her nerves sometimes. Professor Dale, the Defense teacher, was old and hard of hearing who was going to retire at the end of the year. She really liked the subject of course since most of her family was the dark arts but the teacher was hard to learn from. She had spent the week trying to figure out the teachers and how hard they would punish if they decided to pull a prank on them.

Then, there was potions. Honestly, Addie wasn't too bad at the subject, but the professor hated her of course. Snape hated all Gryffindors and Addie was definitely no exception. She couldn't wait for the prank. On Friday, the awaited day came. They had double potions last and Snape kept picking on Amy for being clumsy. Addie stood up for her every time. She also taught her fellow pranksters how to do certain needed charms for the prank.

Finally Addie got fed up, "Hey Batman! Why don't you ever try being less greasy?"

"Miss Lestrange, 20 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"Ohhh, the horror! Wait, I know what's worse, looking at your hair all the time!"

"Detention at five Lestrange."

"Aww, has the grease seeped into your brain? Here, have some of this," Addie then handed him a bottle of Jasmin scented shampoo.

The class cracked up laughing as it was shared with Ravenclaws. It was suspected that even if Slytherins were there, they might have laughed.

"Another detention Lestrange," Snape then spun around and headed away as Addie aimed a charm at his robes turning them hot pink making some fall out of their seats.

Fred levitated a bucket of soapy water upside down while George levitated the water over his head. George then let the water drop onto his head while everyone else had tears leaking out of their eyes.

Addie ended up with a total of two weeks detention for that while the twins just got one week. Lee just laughed the hardest. In November, the twins set off Dungbombs in a corridor and Filch dragged them into his office. They then set off a Dungbomb in there when they saw a file named Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. The nicked a suspiciously blank parchment from the file and snuck out in the commotion. Later, they discovered the parchment talked back to them and stopped insulting them when it realized they where pranksters as well. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs told them how to access the map.

That of course made the group of pranksters day's. Lee insisted they all choose a Marauder to be and call themselves Marauders. Fred then said that Lee could be Wormtail. Addie called being Moony because she thought the stars and moon were pretty. Fred decided to be Prongs and George called Padfoot at the same time. Lee then pointed out that there probably wasn't a girl in the original Marauders. Addie charmed his hair to be purple for the rest of the day for that while changing her hair to plain black so only he would stand out.

Soon, Christmas was right around the corner and Addie was depressed. Lee and the Weasley twins were going to go home for Christmas. Along with all the other first years and Gryffindors. She refused to go back to the Malfoys and wasn't looking forward to being alone. Of course, the Slytherins teased her about having nowhere to go but she didn't care for the Malfoys so it didn't bother her. She liked Draco at first but then he grew up and Lucius brainwashed him into his evil ways.

The day before they officially had to say they were going home before it was too late, the Weasley twins walked around with huge smiles. Everybody thought they were planning something and were wary around them all day, but Addie and Lee knew better. They knew the twins were actually happy.

That evening, before dinner, the twins came up to her and each slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Addie darling, what would you say to spending this Christmas with our family? Even Bill will be there," George asked her.

Addie stopped abruptly as a grin spread across her face, "I'd love to!"

"Be careful around mum. Tell her anything too sad and she'll crush you in a hug," Fred warned.

"Also, can you make yourself less skinny? Mum thinks everybody needs more food and she's sure to pile it on your plate, Adeline dear," George said.

"No I-wait what? My name's not Adeline…"

"Oh we know-" Fred.

"But it's fun to call you by other names." George.

"Nice of you," Addie commented sarcastically.

"We think so too," said in unison of course.

The next day, Addie signed her name on the list to leave Hogwarts at Christmas and couldn't be happier. Well, she was even happier when the new Marauders turned the Slytherins' hair Gryffindor red for them 'to get in the Christmas spirit!'.


End file.
